Las Cronicas Hakari y Rinato
by MasterLink01
Summary: la obscuridad invadio su mundo los jovenes elejidos tienen una mision. naruto y hinata. tendran que ayudar para que ellos logren paz. sus hijos intervinen en una delicada decision. accion y romance naruhina salvar un mundo para restaurar otro.


Aun el amanecer se encontraba lejos. Cuando una joven konuchi se encontraba recostada sobre el lumbral de una ventana; ventana de cierta habitación la cual no era de ella.

En la obscuridad de la habitación se muestra una silueta de un joven ninja que empieza a despertad.

-Hinata- repita una voz en el silencio de esta habitación

-¡oh! Naruto- contesta delicadamente la joven al chico que ya está en frente de ella.

-Hinata aun es muy de madrugada- le menciona el joven mientras la abraza por la cintura.

–Si, pero... ya tengo que estar en casa para esta hora- mencionando esto un tanto sonrojada.

A la que el chico rubio solo responde con un tierno abrazo y un delicado beso en la mejilla de su amada.

-sabes fue la mejor noche que he tenido en mi vida.-le exclama Naruto con gran nostalgia.

-oh has tenido otras- le contesta ella con algo de celos fingidos.

-No sabes bien que eres la única- diciendo esto él, la gira dándole la vuelta a su cara y con delicadeza terminando en un beso en sus dulces labios.

-Oye- le dice el. –Ahora que somos más que novios creo que deberíamos platicar con tu padre para ver qué opina de ello- termina de decirle a Hinata.

-sí creo que es hora de hablar con él- el responde el en tono algo confuso.

-crees que lo acepte- Le pregunta Hinata a Naruto

-bueno- le contesta el – no creo que me vuelva a perseguir con la katana de tu familia jejeje-

Termina de hablar con tono gracioso Naruto mientras sique abrazando a Hinata.

-oh Naruto jejeje- le responde la joven graciosamente.

-oh Hinata me gusta verte sonreír así- le dice Naruto cuando ella le responde – ah arigato-

El frio de la noche anunciaba la paz y la tranquilidad de un mundo ya restaurado Hinata estaba en proceso de reconstruir su clan al volverse líder de este. Su padre le da una prorroga antes de saber si se someterá a este entrenamiento. Aunque esto no le preocupaba de verdad sino le hecho de decirle a su padre, si ella esté o no lista sino que esta indecisa…

-bueno creo que es hora de irme n-Naruto-kun- diciendo esto le da un delicado beso en los labios a su amado.

-oh de veras te tienes que ir Hinata- menciona Naruto –quédate con migo un rato mas-

Le termina de decir Naruto algo renegón.

-No no puedo Naruto sino podrían sospechar es mejor así- le contesta Hinata de forma de hablando con un niño.

-está bien pero prométeme que nos veremos más tarde- dice Naruto

-prometido- le responde Hinata firmemente.

-De Veras- menciona Naruto.

-Sip. De veras- responde ella con mucha alegría.

Luego de ello.

Ambos se terminan de despedir en la puerta del departamento de Naruto, no sin antes terminar esa hermosa noche con un beso que deja a ambos esperando que tanto el uno como el otro ello fuese así por siempre. Hinata solo da media vuelta y empieza su retorno a su hogar, siendo konuchi entre los tejados de konoha.

En su habitación Naruto recordaba lo ocurrido ese día como salió de hermosa Hinata del portón de la mansión, de cómo jugaron en los prados de konoha como si fuesen niños, y de cómo descubrieron nuevas formas de comer un ramen.

Hinata y Naruto habían celebrado ya un largo pero agradable tiempo de ser novios y terminando el día con la muestra de amor más preciado para una chica y chico naturalmente.

Aun era muy de madrugada la salida del sol estaría hasta dentro de tres horas, en la mañana luego de desayunar y de ordenar Naruto iría a la mansión hyuga y antes de de ver a su Amada; pediría audiencia con su padre para algo que traía en mente desde hacia tiempo.

En el gabinete de su habitación, Naruto saca un pequeño cofre en el que se contenía un pequeño anillo de compromiso matrimonial; tres años de noviazgos habían ya hecho decidirse a Naruto.

Ya ambos se habían declarado su eterno amor, allí en esa misma habitación y el con la esperanza de que en una época no muy lejana se recibiría como Hokage de la aldea. Nueva konoha, tenía entre manos la oportunidad que todo hombre enamorado puede desear.

-ya es hora Naruto- meditaba en su mente Naruto… sin embargo los nervios se apoderan de el Naruto sabe en su corazón, este es la paso decisivo en la vida de ellos dos, y era más importante porque sabía también que hinata si aceptaría se jurarían amor eterno y con eso formarían una Familia.

-umm familia- se cuestiona Naruto en la soledad del apartamento, tratando de averiguar el significado de esa palabra.

-yo me crie solo sin madre ni padre, solo yo y las paredes como lograría formar una familia con ella- las preguntas vinieron a la mente de Naruto acompañados de varias situación que podían pasar. Pero llego un recuerdo y una pregunta que le estremeció.

-Hijos tener hijos con Hinata- la pregunta era muy relevante con eso llegaron mas y mas dudas futuras, tal fue eso que Naruto quedo en shock, al punto de sofocación, el termina guardando el anillo de nuevo en el cofre, Naruto termina cansado pero con muchas dudas es acaso que el amor que se ha formado por hinata sea tan agobiante.

Sin saber respuesta a ello Naruto terminar por ir a dormir. Pensado que en la mañana vería de nuevo a su amor. Luego de pensar en ello apaga las luces quedando al instante profundamente dormido. Hinata por su parte ya se encontraba dentro de su modesta habitación recostada ya en su cama, lista para soñar en ese día que había pasado con naruto. Aunque en las sombras de la mansión se muestra una figura masculina que había visto como la joven heredera del clan había llegado de una misteriosa expedición nocturna.

A la mañana siguiente:

En el reloj estilo kakashi… XD se observaba la hora eran ya las 8 de la mañana para cuando naruto interrumpe su dormir por culpa de los rayos del sol, aun algo somnoliento trata de ver la hora sin embargo algo en su cama le estorba, sin darle mucha importancia observa la hora. Donde después -ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- vostesa naruto de repente recuerda eso que le estorba para ver su reloj mira a su alrededor notando algo peculiar, a su lado aun cubierto por la sabana se hallaba un bulto que no había visto antes.

-eh que esto será ropa? – Menciona naruto cuestionando el hecho que a veces no guarda su propia ropa pero, no era eso –Que rayos será esto- de nuevo se vuelve a preguntar naruto esta vez para sí. Con el rostro intrigado decide retirar la sabana para saber que es.

Que para su sorpresa pero mía no… XD. Era una pequeña niña -ehhh eto eto…- naruto no salía de su asombro allí una pequeña niña dormía aun profundamente su apariencia era de unos 12 años vestida aun con ropa formal, pantalones chinos y una chaqueta de color gris claro.

Su faz similar a un ángel de rubios cabellos que le llegaba a los hombros. –eh que raro me recuerda, me recuerda- menciona naruto mientras examina a la intrusa. Cuando de repente…

-¿Hinata?- se responde Naruto par sí mismo.

Si le recordaba a Hinata aunque ¿porque? Fue en esto que la niña empieza a despertar.

-ahhhh… mmmm que bien dormí- menciona la niña que se da cuenta que naruto le observa anodado.

-ohaiyo- le dice a naruto con una sonrisa, -ohaiyo- le responde el aun en confusión mas al notar una cosa que no salía a la vista cuando estaba dormida, era!!!!Hyuga¡¡¡

-sus ojos son perlas es una hyuga, pero es rubia que raro, no sabía que en la familia de Hinata hubiesen rubios- se pregunta en su mente naruto aunque ya la niña ni le Asia caso a él.

Por lo que con algo de enfado menciona. –Oye¡¡ niña quien eres tú. ¿Qué haces en mi apartamento?- pregunta naruto aunque no recibe la respuesta que quiere..

La niña solo ve a Naruto con una sonrisa que parecía conocida para Naruto pero luego como si no le importara responde. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

A la cual naruto se enoja por tal insolencia. El vuelve a preguntar esta ves mas directo.

-Dime quien rayos eres.- la niña sin mucha importancia a lo que dice Naruto arregla su gorro y en tono enfadado dice. –Pues quien voy a ser soy tu hija¡¡¡-

0_0. ¬_¬. ^_^ . -_- . Sin mucho que hacer Naruto termina de hacer sus caras y gesto y dice.

-¡Queeeeeeeeee!!!-

Bien fin del cap.1 espero que les guste…


End file.
